Happy Jikan
Happy Jikan (Happy Time, 幸せなじかん) is a Hello!Project group that is fully made up of Chinese girls, being the first Hello!Project group to do so. They made their debut in 2000, releasing 3 singles during that year. Their highest selling single Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí ,holds a record for being the best selling Hello!Project single,with 14,293,107 copies sold. Happy Jikan's least selling single is "SHOOTING STAR~Girls Dream~", with only 39,905 copies sold. They sold 74,284,284 copies as a group alone. According to MADAME NOIRE ''they are in #1 for Best selling girl group,as of December 2009,and are #1 in Best selling J-Pop/Mandopop group. Between 2007-2008, Happy Jikan had a lack of activity due to losing a large ammount of members. Although,after the sixth generation was added,Happy Jikan went back in activity. The groups 'H.P SUPER IDOLS. ' color is '''Silver'. Current Members *Hoi Daiyu (海黛玉; Green) (Boss) *Wang Dao Ming (汪道明; Red) (Co-boss) *Wu Jiao (吴娇; Yellow) *Aoi Xiao (葵暁; Purple) *Zheng May Ai (郑可能爱; Silver) *Sun Fang (孙芳; Gold) *Zheng Mei (郑梅; Rose) *Zeng Yun (曾云; Teal) *Joe Song (乔宋; Berry) *Hsaoi Zhe (萧哲; Dark Blue) *Bui Shun (杯顺; Orchid) *Peng Shan (彭珊;' Caramel') *Tang Juan (唐娟; Light Green) *Lin Ju (郦居;Sky Blue) *Lee Mia (李米娅; Orange) Sixth Generation (2008) The sixth generation auditions were announced when more than half of Happy Jikan's members graduated. The auditions were called the Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions. It had a total of eight members, but Zeng Yun had left the generation in 2011. They were first announced at a Happy Jikan mini live and the members were revealed at HAPPY JIKAN'S~HEY SIX~! tour September 19, 2008. The current members are: *Hoi Daiyu *Wang Dao Ming *Wu Jiao *Aoi Xiao *Zheng May Ai *Sun Fang *Zheng Mei Seventh Generation (2012) The seventh generation was announced at the Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2012 ~Sakura Kuni~ concert. It was announced that the HAPPY JIKAN ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation Audtions (HAPPY JIKAN~You ready OR NOT?~) were set to begin at one of Happy Jikan's mini lives, by Hoi Daiyu. The auditions began June 25, 2012 and they ended September 10, 2012.The results were announced September 14, 2012. The current members are: *Zeng Yun *Joe Song *Hsaoi Zhe *Bui Shun Eigth Generation (2013) The eigth generation was announced Febuary 5,2013 on Hello Project!Station by Suzuki Airi and Ikuta Erina. It was then confirmed on the Hello!Project website that the auditions are titled "HAPPY JIKAN ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions" and that they will start March 11,2013. The results were announced April 10,2013. On April 13, Peng Shan was added to the eigth generation by surprise. *Peng Shan *Tang Juan *Lin Ju *Lee Mia Ninth Generation (2014) The ninth generation auditions were announced at the MORNING JIKAN Event Summer 2013 ~Nastu no Jikan!~ event.The title of the auditions are Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Auditions ~Ichiban Onna 2014~.They were originally set to begin August 12,2013,but the audition date was soon changed to October 15,2014.Any participant who within the time ages over 17 is still allowed to audition. *TBA Former Member First Generation (2000) *Su Meili (graduated August 23, 2003 Boss 2000-06-24 until 2003-08-23) (Color- Rose) *Chen Jingfei (graduated Feburary 11, 2007 Boss 2003-08-24 until 2007-02-11) (Color-''' Orange') *Zhou Jia (left due to having a sickness May 18, 2009 '''Boss 2007-02-13 until 2009-05-18) (Color'''-'' ''Dark Blue') Second Generation (2001) *Huang Ning (graduated August 11, 2010 '''Boss 2009-05-22 until 2010-08-11) '(Color- Sky Blue) *Xie Biyu (fired, August 15,2007) (Color-''' Lavendar') Third Generation (2004) *Da Meihui (left due to broken leg December 14, 2006) (Color-' Dark Blue') Fourth Generation (2004) *Yue YuanJun (graduated Feburary 11, 2007) (Color-' Rose') Fifth Generation (2005) *Yin Lu (graduated May 18, 2011 '''Boss 2010-08-17 until 2011-05-18') (Color-''' Orchid') *Ruu Maya (graduated Feburary 11, 2007) (Color-'''Silver') History 1999 - 2000: Debut Year In 1999, Tsunku held "Hello!China Group" auditions in Tokyo. Over 70 chinese girls participated in the auditions, including Su Meili, Chen Jingfei, Zhou Jia and Huang Ning (failed to get excepted). The auditions took over a year due to school, the girls needing to learn chinese and because there was over 70 girls auditioning. Meili, Jingefei and Jia made up the new Chinese group "Happy Jikan". Their first single: Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta, was released September 29, even though the groups debut was announced September 23. Happy Jikan released their second single, Ài, which was released November 24, 2000. It was Happy Jikan's only chinese single until Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí. December 23, Happy Jikan released their third single Sorry. 2001 April 12, Jia was suspended because she had anger issues. Tsunku held auditions for sub members to replace her. The sub members were Huang Ning and Xie Biyu. April 23, Happy Jikan released the single Utsukushii. This was thier first single without Jia. July 19, Happy Jikan released the single HEART. October 13, Jia came back to the Hello!Project and the submembers became fulltime second generation members. 2002-2003: Beginning of the GLORY 'Era 2002 January 5, 2002, Happy Jikan released their first photobook ''HAPPY♥JIKAN. January 22, Happy Jikan released the single SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~.It is currently Happy Jikan's least selling single, but it was number #9 on Oricon Charts. September 15, Happy Jikan released the single Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~. It was number #1 on Oricon Charts for 10 weeks,and sold 4,450,123. 2003 April 24, 2003, Happy Jikan released the single Jobuguddo!. July 14, at Happy Jikan's fifth solo tour L/I/V/E OUT LOUD, Meili did not attend. Jia then told why, becuase she was graduating and Meili did not want to sadden her fans. This is her announcement, it was said over the stage screen: http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/2012/09/meilis-graduation-announcement-20030714.html .But on the last day,Su attended to celebrate her graduation. August 1, Happy Jikan released the single '''GIVE LOVE A CHANCE! August 23, Leader Su Meili graduated. August 24, Chen Jingfei took Meili's place as leader. October 8, Happy Jikan released the single Dear Mirai,their first single without Meili December 31, Happy Jikan released the single Thumps up. 2004 Febuary 12, Happy Jikan released the single You did your best!!.This single was dedicated to Meili. March 13, Happy Jikan released the single RAINBOW. It was number one on the oricon charts for 12 weeks, with 4,981,798 copies sold. It was Happy Jikan's best selling single until MIRAI LOVE was released in 2012. May 15, Happy Jikan released the single Shiawasena Min'na!. May 25, Happy Jikan announced that there will be a third generation. The auditions lasted until October 5, and the winner was Da Meihui and it was their first 1-nin generation. October 12, Happy Jikan announced that there will be a 4th generation. The auditions lasted until December 12 and the winner was Yue YuanJun. This was the last and is still the last 1-nin generation. 2005 March 24, Happy Jikan released the single Tomodachi to Tomodachi. March 30, Tsunku himself announced the fifth generation. The auditions ended June 30 and the winners were Yin Lu and Ruu Maya. September 23, Happy Jikan released the single "Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai!". Each member had a solo version, as Chen said that this was their 5 year anniversary single. December 12, Happy Jikan released the single Shiawasena Chirstmas. 2006 March 18, Happy Jikan released their second photobook. It is called "FOREVER." April 14, during a promotion live of their upcoming single "DIFFERENT." Yin Lu fell off the stage. She was said to be okay, but had a broken wrist.May 11, Happy Jikan released the single "DIFFERENT". Yin Lu was not featured in the dance shot version due to her injury, but she was featured in the close up and the "another" version. August 18, Happy Jikan released the single "Dakara?". Yin Lu was once again not featured in the dance shot version. December 12, It was reported that third generation member, Da Meihui, had broken her leg. She announced that she would be graduating due to her injury.December 18, Tsunku announced that after Da returns, she will become a soloist. December 22, Happy Jikan released the single "Honto No Watashi.". Yin was fully recovered and was featured in the dance shot. 2007 January 10, during the H''APPY JIKAN~SADAI SHOUHI~ Concert 2007'', Chen Jingfei, Yue YuanJun and Ruu Maya announced their graduation. Feburary 11, Chen, Yue and Ruu had officially graduated. Feburary 12, Zhou Jia became leader of Happy Jikan. March 16,Tsunku announced the sixth generation auditions,called Happy Jikan's ~Get Ready!Go~ Sixth Generation Auditions.''Since the group only had four remaining members,he thought new members should be added. April 18, Happy Jikan released the single "''Nani Ka,Nani Ka..". It was close to being Happy Jikan's lowest selling single, but then it got 4,000 more copies sold than "SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~" on it's fourth day. May 15, Happy Jikan released their third photobook "Jinsei.". August 12, on Xie Biyu's blog, she trash talked Tsunku saying that he is a "sick bastard", "perverted freak" and a "no good loser, who is a bad manager and is very racist". August 15, after seeing the blog, Tsunku fired her immediantly. Xie said that she did not care, and was sent to "The Idol! Squad", by Tsunku's orders. November 2, Happy Jikan released the single "Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka?". It is a japanese version to Su Meili's solo "Wǒ zài nǎlǐ?", which was the Limited Edition A B-side to Ài. 2008-2009: The Blue Era 2008 Feburary 13,2008, Happy Jikan released the single "Something New..". September 10, the sixth generation auditions were announced to be over, but no one knew who won. September 19, at the HAPPY JIKAN~HEY SIX!~TOUR, the sixth generation winners were revealed to be Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Zeng Yun, Wu Jiao, Ao Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang and Zheng Mei. It is the first Happy Jikan generation to go over three members. December 14, Happy Jikan released the single "Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono". 2009 January 14, 2009, Happy Jikan released their first cover single: "Cheers", which was a cover of the Filipino song "Mabuhay". March 28, Happy Jikan released their fourth photo book called "ALL FOR ONE". May 17, It was announced that Zhou was in the hospital due to appendicitis. This is what she said: "My stomach was not feeling very good so I told my mom. I then fainted by the time I told her, so I was rushed into the hospital. I have to get major surgery because I have appendicitis. '' ''May 18, 2009, I will no longer be a Happy Jikan member. It is too risky, and I don't want this to happen again. The doctor told me that if I keep on dancing, it will get worse. I wish good luck to all the other members and I will keep my faith in Happy Jikan." May 18, Jia officially graduated from Happy Jikan and the Hello!Project and the leadership was given to Huang Ning. July 1, Happy Jikan released the single Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu. It was the first Happy Jikan single to not feature Zhou Jia. July 18, Leader Huang Ning released a book called "Happy Jikan:2000 to Future". The book tells the life of Happy Jikan, how it started, and all it's current generations and it's "future" generations. The book sold over 58,900 copies. September 14, Happy Jikan released the single Pure form!!. The single was written by Huang Ning. December 4, Happy Jikan released the photobook "Happy Jikan:2000 to Future ~Together~". It is in memory of Happy Jikan's past years and Huang's book. Between the years 2008 and 2009, Tsunku announced that Happy Jikan entered the "Blue" era, due to their jazzy and ballad songs during those years. 2010 March 18, It was announced that Leader Huang Ning would be graduating August 11,2010: Tsunku's Comment: Eversince releasing her first book, it seemed like Huang would be writing more and more often. She even wrote Kanojo Ga Ataisuru Mono! Huang is very smart in ELA, but it seemed like writing was becoming an obsession. Huang started to skip practices, so I sat her down one day,with assisant manager Akami and we talked. Huang told us that she wanted to graduate from Happy Jikan. Akami decided a graduation date for her: August 11,2010. '''''Huang's Comment: I love Hello!Project and all my fans. But, I am deciding to leave Happy Jikan. Eversince releasing my book, I felt like I was actually tempted to leave Happy Jikan, and since I am leader now, I tried to be responsible and forget it. But things started to get worse. The itch started to come back and bother me more, so when I sat down with Tsunku and Akami, I just said it. '' ''I will be graduating August 11, 2010, to go to college and pursue a career in writing. April 28, Happy Jikan released the single: Anata wa Watashida Future!. August 11, Happy Jikan Leader Huang Ning graduated and the leadership was given to Yin Lu. December 8, Happy Jikan released their first Double A Side (and their first single without Huang,since 'Sorry') Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going!. 2011 Feburary 12, Happy Jikan released the single: Lucky LOVE. It was the group's 30th single and 998,218 copies were sold. April 4,Happy Jikan released their second mini album,Happy♥Taimu. March 21, It was announced that Yin Lu would be graduating. Without any graduation comments from Yin herself about it, there was only an announcement of the graduation and the ceremony. May 8, Zeng Yun unexpectadely left Happy Jikan because of her issues with her old school back in China. Yin graduated May 18, and the leadership was given to Hoi Daiyu. June 2, Happy Jikan released the single Hold On!. It was the first Happy Jikan single not to feature Yin Lu since Isse Ni!. Also, the single did not get alot of promotion, but 44,582 copies were sold (making it one of Happy Jikan's lowest selling singles). June 4, Wang Dao Ming got a serious case of pneumonia and had to go on hiatus from the Hello! Project. June 11, Wang resumed her activites within the Hello! Project. July 18, Happy Jikan released the single Sekushina Babe. September 8, Happy Jikan released the photobook "HJ HJ~". December 12, Happy Jikan released the single School Girl Love. It was used as the opening for Take Two!'s drama Joshiko-sei no Koi. 2012 January 18, It was announced that the sixth generation would be having an anniversary event on September 19, 2012, at the Shibuya-AX for their 4 year anniversary as Happy Jikan members. May 14,Happy Jikan released the single Renai Spirit!. June 25, It was announced that Happy Jikan would be having seventh generation auditions called "Happy Jikan~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA~". It was revealed that Zeng Yun was auditioning again. July 11, Happy Jikan released the single MIRAI LOVE. It is currently the best selling single of Hello!Project, with copies sold and it was number one the on oricon charts for one month and 5 weeks. September 14, it was revealed that Zeng Yun, Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe and Bui Shun were the seventh generation winners. September 30, Happy Jikan released the single "Tantei Shojo" but it did not feature Hsaoi Zhe. In Late October, it was announced that Happy Jikan was releasing their 37th single, Ogoe De!!,and that it was featuring Hsaoi Zhe. 2013-2014: The Reborn Era 2013 Happy Jikan's 38th single,Cinderella Naite,was announced to be released March 10,2013. Febuary 5,Happy Jikan announced their eigth generation auidtions to begin in March 2013. Febuary 15,the rumors about Happy Jikan's 39th single were confirmed.The single is titled "Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito",set for release June 5,2013.It will be the debuted single of the eigth generation. April 10,the memebrs of the eigth generation were announced.The new members were confirmed to be: Tang Juan,Lin Ju & Lee Mia. April 13,Peng Shan was added to Happy Jikan,as a special addition to the eigth generation. In April,Happy Jikan announced the release of their 13th album,OUT LOUD 13!! .It is set for release August 21,2013. It is also the debut album of the eighth generation. At the MORNING JIKAN Event Summer 2013 ~Nastu no Jikan!~,Happy Jikan announced the release of their 40th single,Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí ,which is their second major single to be in Chinese and will be released September 1,2013.Also,Happy Jikan announced the ninth generation auditions. Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmi became Happy Jikan's best selling single,surpassing Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito by 3,905,748 copies (currently). August 31, Zeng Yun announced her official graduation from Happy Jikan. Following her graduation, November 10, Zheng May Ai announcd her graduation from Happy Jikan, to pursue her soloist career officially. December 15, Tsunku announced that Happy Jikan is currently in their Reborn Era, due to the fact that they are making a comeback with a new image. 2014 January 5, 2014, Happy Jikan announced their 42nd single Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng. This is Happy Jikan's first Triple A-side single. February 4, Happy Jikan had a joint concert with the idol group AKB48 at the Pacificio Yokohama Arena. Life In The Group A video was released,March 11,2007,about how life was within the group.The video was centered around leader Zhou Jia,and sub leader Huang Ning. Zhou Jia said "Being in Happy Jikan involves moving to Japan.It is really had,and there is some racism.But you just have to remind yourself that you are the one who is succesful,not them.Being in Happy Jikan involves you having to learn another language.It may seem funny,and awkward for you,but you have to have your peers understand you.".''Huang Ning said ''"Happy Jikan is a great group,but there is alot of responsibility.Since you are foreign,alot is expected of you.Well,what I mean is that you are expected to pay attention alot during lessons and learn from it.". Zhou Jia also said,"When you are boss,it is your job to stay on top of things.You have to scold members when they are in the wrong,and you have to make sure to represent your group respectively."''Huang Ning also said,"When you are co boss,you have to take over for the boss when they are not present and support the boss and other members."'' It also showed Yin Lu and Xie Biyu.It showed how both struggled with their japanese,and were often scolded by the staff.But since they are younger members,Zhou had to keep them in line and make sure they behave.This document shows that when the sixth generation joins,they should get right to work and not slack off,to represent the Happy Jikan "title". Discography Singles *All singles and CDs were produced by Zetima up until 'DIFFERENT'.The rest of the singles and CDs are produced by BH Records. #2000.09.29 Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta (GREAT MUSIC GREAT SONG) #2000.11.24 Ài (Love) #2000.12.23 Sorry #2001.04.23 Utsukushii (Beautiful) #2001.07.18 HEART #2002.01.22 SHOOTING STAR ~Girl's Dream~ #2002.09.15 Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~ (My heart beats for you) #2003.04.24 Jobuguddo! (Good job!) #2003.08.02 GIVE LOVE A CHANCE #2003.10.08 Dear Mirai (Dear Future) #2003.12.31 Thumbs up #2004.02.14 You did your best!!! #2004.05.13 RAINBOW #2004.07.25 Shiawasena Min'na! (Everyone be Happy!) #2005.03.24 Tomodachi to Tomodachi (Friend to Friend) #2005.09.23 Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! (Happy time!Please Celebrate!) #2005.12.12 Shiawasena Chirstmas (Happy Christmas) #2006.05.11 DIFFERENT #2006.08.15 Dakara? (Because?) #2006.12.22 Honto No Watashi (The real me) #2007.04.18 Nani Ka,Nani Ka... (What if,What if...) #2007.11.02 Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka? (Where am I?) #2008.02.13 Something New.. #2008.12.14 Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (Old age and New age) #2009.01.14 Cheers #2009.07.01 Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu (Bravo!Take this Chance!) #2009.09.14 Pure form!! #2010.04.28 Anata wa Watashida Future! (You're my Future!) #2010.12.08 Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #2011.02.12 Lucky LOVE #2011.06.02 Hold On! #2011.08.18 Sekushina Babe (Sexy Babe) #2011.12.12 School Girl Love #2012.05.14 Renai Spirit! (Love spirit!) #2012.07.11 MIRAI LOVE (Future Love) #2012.09.30 Tantei Shojo (Detective Girl) #2012.12.03 Ogoe De!! (LOUD!!) #2013.03.10 Cinderella Naite (Cinderella crying) #2013.06.05 Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Dot Dot Dot/With or Without My Lover) #2013.09.01 Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Thanks, my fans) #2013.12.11 Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox (Happy Jikan Invasion/Midnight Fox) #2014.04.02 Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng (Love is Reckless/LOST IN PARADISE/Traditional Lights) Albums #2000.11.18 The Very First #2001.09.18 2nd Place #2002.09.29 ONGAKU 3 #2003.11.29 WAO 4 #2004.11.30 Wǒmen de 5th #2005.07.17 Ài 6 #2006.09.04 ALBUM 7 #2008.06.12 Happy♥Onna 8 #2009.04.11 Anata No Kanojo! #2010.05.07 ♥LUCKY♥ #2011.06.13 11th! #2012.12.23 12 Dakishimete #2013.08.21 OUT LOUD 13!! #2014.08.14 Aisaretai Katta... 14 Mini Albums #2007.11.17 MINI 1 #2011.04.03 Happy♥Taimu Best Of Albums #2003.12.18 Best Of Happy Jikan 2000's! #2011.12.18 Best Of Happy Jikan ~From 2009 to 2011~! #2013.12.18 Happy Jikan 2013 Best Album ~The Reborn HaJi!~ Digital Singles #2013.06.01 Doki Doki, Ai no Tane #2013.06.09 Kisu Kisu Kisu #2013.06.13 Nee, Oni-Chan? #2013.06.18 REVOLUTION Other Singles #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku) #2012.09.16 Tomodachi Oh Tomodachi (MORNING JIKAN) #2012.12.14 Wakuteka Mirai Chance (MORNING JIKAN) #2013.07.07 Victory! (H.P SUPER IDOLS.) Releases Photobooks #2002.01.05 HAPPY♥JIKAN #2006.03.18 FOREVER #2007.05.15 Jinsei. #2009.03.28 ALL FOR ONE #2009.12.04 Happy Jikan:2000 to Future ~Together~ #2011.09.08 HJ HJ~ #2012.07.04 HaJi the Beauty! #2013.08.19 Alo-hello! HaJi in Hawaii 2013 Books #2009.07.18 Happy Jikan: 2000 to Future (Written by Huang Ning) #2013.09.23 HaJi no 13th Anniversary ~The Subarashii Rush!~ Calendars #2002.05.11 It's Happy Jikan! #2006.02.13 Over AGAIN. #2009.07.11 Smiles #2012.04.17 Hold On! #2013.02.14 Happy Jikan 20:13 Happy Jikan Concerts *List Of Happy Jikan Concerts Leadership This is a list of all the bosses of Happy Jikan,and how long they have been bosses. Milestones *Seventh Generation member Bui Shun is the first member to be born after the formation of the group. *Bui Shun and Zheng Mei hold a record of being the youngest participants of an audition to join Happy Jikan,being only ten years old when they joined. *Zheng May Ai and Zheng Mei hold a record of being the first sisters to join the same group. *All of their singles have ranked in the Oricon Weekly Singles Top 5. *As of July 2012,with the release of MIRAI LOVE,they hold a record of being the best selling CPop/JPop girl group. *Chen Jingfei holds a record of being the youngest co-boss,being only 15 years old when she became co-boss. *Hoi Daiyu and Su Meili hold a record of being the youngest bosses,being only 17 when they became boss. *Oricon – Most Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan (as of 2008) *Oricon – Most number one singles by a female group in Japan, beating the previous record set by AKB48 *Oricon – Most consecutive Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan,beating the previous record set by Morning Musume *When the sixth generation member joined,all of them were 10-15.Everyone else was an adult (20 or older). *Chen Jingfei is the longest lived Happy Jikan boss,being the boss of Happy Jikan for 4 years. *The Eighth Generation is made up of all trainees, making the generation the first and only all trainee generation. Trivia *Happy Jikan is currently the best selling Hello!Project group. *Da Meihui was the first Happy Jikan member to become a soloist. *The year 2007 had the highest number of graduations for Happy Jikan,having four members graduate that year. *The following members graduated from Happy Jikan but not the Hello!Project(in graduation order): #Su Meili (Returned) #Da Meihui #Yue YuanJun #Ruu Maya #Zhou Jia (Returned) #Yin Lu *Is the second Hello!Project group to release over 40 singles (Morning Musume being the first). *Happy Jikan is currently the most popular Hello!Project group. *The average age number of the group is 10.28. *Every other year, they have a 'Birthday' concert for the formation of the group in 2000. *'Shiawasena Christmas' was Happy Jikan's first single to not be sold in China and Taiwan. The reasoning for this is because the group had less than 10 days to prepare for the single. *In Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta all the girls have an accent.But after the release of their fourth single,it was noted that their accents were gone. *All Happy Jikan releases are released in two countries: Japan & China. *Happy Jikan was the first Hello!Project group to be made up of Chinese girls. *Happy Jikan is currently the only group to have a boss '''and a '''co-boss. *All Happy Jikan auditions have five rounds.This is because instead of having the fourth round being the final round like most Hello!Project auditions,the fourth rounds is used to teach the auditionees Japanese. *Tsunku said that Happy Jikan would be one of the longest lived groups in the Hello!Project,and if not,the longest. *Da Meihui is the shortest girl to join Happy Jikan,being only 139 cm when she joined the group. By the time Da graduated,she was only 142 cm. *There hasn't been a graduation since 2011. *Happy Jikan's former dance instructor,Inochi Amaya,quit in 2006 due to rumors going around that Inochi was racist and the members often complained that she was too hard on them.Since then,Usa & Usagi have been their official dance instructors. *All the members of the first generation stayed long enough to become boss. *Tsunku stated that after the single Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí,there will be a streak of Chinese singles. *Out of all 40 singles: #2 of them has a chinese title #19 of them have a full japanese title #15 of them have a full english title #The rest have half and half Awards *2001.12.29 Best China Group of 2001 *2005.12.18 Best Girl Group of 2005 *2008.02.19 Oricon's Number One Group of 2008 *2010.12.29 Best China Group of 2010 *2012.12.18 Best Girl Group of 2012 Auditions Auditions are made to find and add new members to Happy Jikan.For example,the sixth generations had the most girls picked because at the time,Happy Jikan had only 3 remaining members. *Hello!China Group *Welcome ~Happy Jikan Sub Members!~ *Happy Jikan ★San Kai★ Third Generation Auditions *Happy Jikan ★Four Kai★ Fourth Generation Auditions *Happy Jikan '05 Fifth Generation! *Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions *Happy Jikan ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation! *Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions *Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Auditions ~Ichiban Onna 2014~ Requirements In order to join Happy Jikan,there is a set of requirements to do in order to be chosen for the group: *Be aged 10-17 *Female Only *Come from a Chinese or Taiwanese decent *Must have a legal guardian. Guardian must be aware of your presence in the auditions. *Must move to Japan in a minimum of 2-6 months,but somewhere in the following prefectures: **Tokyo **Osaka **Saitama **Chiba *Any later to move into Japan can result in contract issues or having to live with another member for a period of time. Subgroups NOTE: Not to be mistaken with shuffles units or other separate groups of Hello! Project. *Hontomoni (Truemoni) *Peximoni (Complexmoni) '' *Chuugoku no yoru ''(Chinese Night) *LOVE ME *Hǎo yàng de! *PARTYPARTY Happy Jikan TV Shows TV Shows featuring Happy Jikan as the main hosts/characters. *2002-2006 HappyTaimu~ *2007-2011 HaJi Show! *2012- THE HAPPIEST TIME! Question of the Day The "Question of the Day" is where the girls are asked questions online,by Wishes member Bundo-Kun,about their opinions,feelings and daily lives. The "Question of the Day" only goes on for a week every month,usually in the beginning of the month or the end of the month. *Happy Jikan:Question of the Day,10/23/12-10/27/12 *Happy Jikan:Question of the Day 1/23/13 - 1/26/13 *Happy Jikan: Question of the Day 2/19/2013 - 2/23/2013 *Happy Jikan: Question of the Day 3/28/2013 - 4/01/2013 *Happy Jikan: Question of the Day 5/20/13-5/24/13 *Happy Jikan: Question of the Day 6/28/13 - 7/3/13 *Happy Jikan: Question of the Day 8/11/13 - 8/16/13 *Happy Jikan: Question of the Day 9/30/13 - 10/04/13 See Also *Happy Jikan Top Members List *Happy Jikan Member Mixi Rankings *Interview with Happy Jikan's Eighth Generation! *Happy Jikan Lyrics websites: **http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/ **http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/ Heritage Colors Each Happy Jikan member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. *'Orchid': #Yin Lu (2005-2011) #Bui Shun (2012-present) *'Dark Blue' #Da Meihui (2004-2006) #Zhou Jia (2008-2009) #Hsaoi Zhe (2012-present) *'Sky Blue' #'Huang Ning (2001-2010) #Lin Ju (2013-present) *'Rose' #'Su Meili (2000-2003) #Yue YuanJun (2004-2007) #Zheng Mei (2008-present) *'Red' #''''Wang Dao Ming (2008-present) *'Dark Purple #'Zhou Jia (2000-2008) #Aoi Xiao (2008-present) *'Teal' #'Zeng Yun (2008-2011,2012-present) *'Green' #'Hoi Daiyu (2008-present) *'Yellow' #Wu Jiao (2008-present) *'Gold' #Sun Fang (2008-present) *'Silver' #'Ruu Maya (2005-2007) #Zheng May Ai (2008-present) *''' Berry''' #Joe Song (2012-present) *'Orange' #Chen Jingfei (2000-2007) #Lee Mia (2013-present) *'Lavendar' #'Xie Biyu (2001-2007) *'Light Green ' #'Tang Juan (2013-present) *'Caramel' #'Peng Shan (2013-present) Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Second Generation Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Happy Jikan Singles Category:Happy Jikan Fourth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Third Generation Category:Happy Jikan fifth generation Category:Zetima Category:Group Formations in 2000 Category:Question of the Day Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Bh Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan First Generation Category:Popular Groups Category:Happy Jikan Concerts